Un Moment
by corny sloth
Summary: Ça commence par un coup d'oeil occasionnel d'à travers la table pendant les repas, une frôle de son pied contre le tien sous la table, la décharge électrique quand sa main frôle la tienne pendant les patrouilles. [2e personne] OneShot.


Note de l'auteur: Bah, voilà, après le succès de cette fic en anglais, j'ai décidé de la traduire en français. Excusez les quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais mon Word est en anglais, donc l'autocorrecteur ne marche pas.

J'attend votre opinion!

Refus: Harry Potter, les noms, les caractères et indicia appartiennent uniquement à JK Rowling. Je n'attribue pas le mérite de tout ce que vous reconnaissez dans cette histoire.

-Un Moment-

Tu penses que ta haine a tout d'abord commencée lorsque tu a premièrement posé tes yeux sur lui. Vous étiez jeunes, à peine onze ans, et le sexe opposé n'était pas aussi intéressant qu'à dix-sept ans.

Il était cet ennuyant Potter de motte avec les cheveux en désordre et les lunettes de taré, qui n'a jamais manqué une chance pour tirer sur ta queue de cheval. Il était dégingandé et gauche mais avec les années qui sont passées et qu'il a joint l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il est devenu populaire et tout le monde l'a simplement _adoré_.

Mais pas toi. Et toujours pas.

Il était doué dans pratiquement tout sans effort, il était intelligent et brillant, il était amusant et chevaleresque avec tout le monde sauf toi.

Tu te demande souvent pourquoi, mais ne jamais demeure dessus longtemps, parce que tu ne l'estime pas à la hauteur pour passer ton temps et ton énergie à penser à lui.

Tu ne peux pas que l'admirer cependant, même de loin. Il est brillant et tu l'envie désespérément pour passer aussi aisément ses cours, pendant que tu passe jour et nuit à étudier pour être la meilleure.

En Quatrième Année, vous deux êtez connus comme étant des ennemis jurés. Tout le monde craignait se trouver dans un rayon de dix mètres de vous deux lorsque vous vous engagez dans l'une de vos nombreuses baggares publiques.

Ça sort toujours de votre contrôle, et quelqu'un finit toujours par avoir un membre cassé, ou même muté, mais vous n'en pouvez rien. Sa présence même près de toi fait ta peau ramper et les quelques cheveux sur le dos de ton cou à se dresser en attention. Chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche, tu as une terrible envie de le gifler à travers la face pour lui fermer la gueule une fois pour toute.

Pendant votre Cinquième Année, il s'était soudain rendu compte que tu étais une fille et avait décidé de te faire une autre aventure d'un soir. Il s'assurait toujours que tout le monde faisait attention lorsqu'il te demandait de sortir, fortement et odieusement, plusieurs fois par semaine.

Tu ne t'es jamais ennuyé à répondre. Les actions parlent plus fort que les mots. Donc une gifle ou un signe grossier de la main l'appaisait. Pour un moment.

Tu pouvais jurer que quelque chose apparenté à la peine éclairait ses yeux chocolat pour un moment, mais, comme toujours, tu n'en penses pas trop. Il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il n'est toujours pas.

Après une horrible baggare près du lac à la fin de votre Cinquième Année après vos B.U.S.E.s, il ne t'a plus ennuyé. Beaucoup.

Il y avait les disputes occasionnelles de temps en temps quand il t'ennuyait constamment et tu ne pouvais que penser à lui.

Votre Sixième Année était pratiquement calme et sans évènement particulèrement ennuyant. Il t'a à peine parlé et tu étais eternellement reconnaissante. Jusqu' à la mort brusque de son père. Il avait été malade depuis quelques années et son coeur a finallement renoncé. Tu n'avais jamais vu Potter aussi dévasté auparavant et ça a brisé ton coeur de le voir ainsi.

Tout le monde l'a regardé différemment, tout le monde l'a traité différemment, et presque personne n'a croisé son regard dorénavant.

C'était une chose terrible, la perte d'un parent, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas changé ton attitude envers lui. Tu l'as traité comme tu l'as toujours fait, avec négligeance et apathie.

Votre septième Année arrive, et tu es assignée la position de Préfète-en-chef, la chose que tu as langui pour depuis que tu es devenue Préfète durant ta Cinquième Année.

Tu es complètement étonnée lorsque tu decouvre que Potter est ton collègue Préfèt-en-chef, mais tu ne commentes pas sur le sujet, parce que ses amis le taquinent déjà assez.

Il est un Maraudeur, et un Maraudeur n'est pas Préfet en chef. Mais au fond du coeur, tu sais qu'il le mérite. Il a grandi remarquablement depuis la mort de son père, a mûri presque, et quand il se résolve à quelque chose, il sera le meilleur. Tu sais qu'il l'est. Tu ne l'admets jamais.

Tu lui parles toujours à peine à l'extérieur des réunions de Préfets, mais petit à petit, tu apprends de plus en plus sur sa vie à travers les causettes occasionelles après les reunions.

Tu découvres que tu avais raison de l'envier, et il n'est plus ce garçon exceptionnel qu'il a été, mais un homme exceptionnel il est devenu.

Une nuit, pendant que tu finissais tes devoirs, tu t'endors sur le divan dans la Pièce Commune, mais quand tu te réveilles, tu es étonnée de te trouver dans _son_ lit. Tu te redresses immédiatement et examine tes alentours à sa recherche, et tu l'aperçois finalement dormant par terre dans un sac de couchage. Tu clignotes sonnément et tu te demandes comment tu a fini par se trouver dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que tu te rends compte qu'il t'a probablement posé là car il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans ta propre chambre.

Comme si sentant que tu t'es réveillée, ses yeux clignotent ouvert et il sourit tordument, et se lève, tendant ses longs membres. Tu t'étonnes par dévisageant inconsciemment la partie de son bas-ventre qui se découvre quand il soulève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Tu secoues ta tête et détourne ton regard loin de lui, tes traîtres de joues tournant un beau rouge. Il rit tout bas et légèrement, et tu ne peux que languir pour entendre ce son encore une fois.

Sentant que ton monde entier se renferme sur toi, tu te lèves et te frottes les yeux, marmonnant négligemment un merci dans sa direction. Il t'arrête en t'appelant par ton nom propre, pour la première fois depuis que vous vous connaissez.

Il paraît gauche et n'arrête pas de se passer la main a travers ses cheveux, alors que ses yeux t'évitent a tout prix. Il décide finalement de parler et tu ne peux que se sentir déconcerté par ce qui'il dit.

Il te dit que tu es bienvenue, avant qu'il démarre un sujet complètement sans rapport. Il te remercie pour quelque chose que tu as involontairement fait: tu ne l'as pas traité différemment après la mort de son père et il est éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

Tu hoches faiblement la tête et rapidement sort de là-bas.

Tu l'évite complètement dès lors et lui épargne à peine un coup d'oeil pendant les réunions. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu sais juste que c'est essentiel que tu restes aussi loin de lui que possible.

Et cela est quand tout chute sans aucun contrôle. Ça commence par un coup d'oeil occasionnel d'à travers la table pendant les repas, une frôle de son pied contre le tien sous la table, la décharge électrique quand sa main frôle la tienne pendant les patrouilles.

Soudain, avant que tu ne le registres, tu es de nouveau dans son lit, mais cette fois, il couche à côté de toi et non pas par terre.

Mais vous ne faites rien. Vous ne vous touchez pas, vous ne parlez pas, vous ne vous embrassez pas. Vous vous couchez simplement, en vous regardant.

Tu sens ton coeur tirer péniblement lorsque ses yeux errent ton visage, ses doigts serpantés à travers tes cheveux rouges. Il chuchote quelque chose, sa voix aussi douce que le velours et tu sens une froideur agréable traverser ton corps. Il te dit que tu es belle et vous avalez épaissement, ton coeur martelant péniblement contre ta cage thoracique.

Personne ne t'as jamais dit cela auparavant, et une partie de toi est contente que ce soit James le premier à en faire ainsi.

Tu remarques vaguement comment tu lui réfère comme «James» maintenant, et non pas «Potter ».

Après cette dernière fois, vous vous decidez à se rencontrer quand est-ce que possible, ce qui était chaque nuit. Vous ne faites toujours rien que se regarder silencieusement, ce que tu lui en es reconnaissante.

Tu n'as jamais senti de cette façon envers une chose, une chose si profonde pourtant si superficielle en même temps, et ça te passionnes à aucune fin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il te surpris quand tu sors de la Bibliothèque, et ton coeur bas à toute vitesse lorsque'il prend quelques pas hésitants dans ta direction. À l'extérieur de sa chambre, tu as gardé ce même lointain et apathique extérieur autour de lui, et cela est pourquoi tu es etonnée de le voir t'approcher.

Il commence tout de suite à parler, sans s'ennuyer à commencer par un 'bonjour'. Il a toujours été une personne qui saute tout droit au point.

Il commence par te dire qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, cette chose entre vous deux. Il ne veut pas que tu le mal comprend, il adore passer son temps avec toi, mais ça le conduit lentement vers la folie.

Tu fronces tes sourcils et tu te demandes si tu es vraiment aussi terrible.

Il remarque ton expression troublée, et soupire profondément, passant une main à travers sa figure. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, il clarifie, mais tu es toujours troublée.

Il commence à babiller sans cohérence, et tu comprends à peine quelques phrases au sujet de comment il s'éffondre lentement et se perd. À vous.

Tu le dévisages muettement, le regardant parlé et ne comprenant pas un mot, avant que tu ne fais quelque chose que tu n'es pas sûre que tu regrettes pour le faire taire.

Tu t'empares de son col et tires, unifiant ta bouche à la sienne. Le baiser est capiteux et incroyablement passionné et tu n'as jamais rien éprouvé du genre. Ses dents broutent ta lèvre inférieure, et ta langue lèche la sienne tandis que ses mains te guide vers le mur.

Tu es à peine consciente de la douleur dans ton dos quand il entre en contact avec la pierre dure, et tu cours tes doigts à travers ses cheveux.

Il marmotte quelque chose contre ta bouche, quelque chose au sujet d'avoir trop besoin de toi et tu réponds en te meulant contre lui.

Tu ne sais pas comment vous arrivez là-bas, mais vous êtes dans sa chambre de nouveau, mais c'est entièrement différent cette fois. Cette fois, vous vous touchez, vous parlez –bien que ça semble plus comme du gémissement--, et vous vous embrassez.

Tu es à nouveau contre le mur, prise au piège sous sa bouche et ses mains douées. Ta jupe est autour de ta taille lorsqu'il attrape ta cuisse et te presse contre son corps, et tu gémit involontairement.

Ta respiration est peu profonde lorsqu'il t'abaisse sur le lit et sa bouche explore chaque centimètre de ta peau. Tu sais que vous n'êtes pas supposé faire ceci, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas réfléchir lorque son corps est si proche, tu peux à peine bouger, et à peine respirer.

C'était un relâchement, tu penses. Le relâchement de toute l'haine renfermée et ta méprise entretenue pendant des années. Mais relâchement de tout l'amour renfermé aussi.

Tu peux le sentir à l'intérieur de ta féminité et au dessus de ta forme, sa poitrine nue appuyée contre la tienne, vos bouches broutant à peine, se frôlant à peine de temps en temps, et tu sens comme ton coeur est sur le point d'exploser dans votre poitrine.

Sa respiration mêle avec la tienne, et tu gémis fort quand ses doigts trouve ton centre et il te frotte jusqu'à ce que tu orgasmes, son nom sur ta bouche.

Le silence assourdissant est rompu seulement par votre respiration dure lorsque vous vous couchez côte à côte, vous vous regardant une fois de plus, ses doigts enchevêtrés dans vos cheveux.

Le moment a passé, mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il reviendra assez bientôt.

Parce que c'est ce que vous faites. Vous êtes Lily et James.

Et vous vous aimez.

-Fin-


End file.
